


A bugs halo

by Arrowsstone



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsstone/pseuds/Arrowsstone
Summary: All I remember was the feeling of falling. Then crashing. Then pain.What's going on? Where am I? Who are these strange people?And why do I feel so... lonely.
Relationships: Cell (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)





	1. Insert Arrow Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated because something's have changed with my character.

(Arrow's POV)

I felt a burning pain in my chest.  
I remember the look on the shooter's face. They were crying, horrified and scared at what they just done. And yet I didn't feel angry. I didn't feel anything now.

I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch up then stop. I could hear screams and sirens in the background but they soon faded, as did my vision.

My body felt like it was floating. It was dark and cold from what I could tell. 

It was quite.

I liked the quite.

I think I may take...a...small...nap....

(3rd POV)

The night sky was filled with stars. But it seems one of the stars was growing closer to the ground.

A crashing boom filled the the dense forest farthest from the city. After the smoke cleared, there laid a body in a crater.

A female body, with hair that was the purest of white that faded into a light purple, reaching down past her feet and pooled on the ground. If she was walking, it will slightly drag behind her. There were 2 fluffy wolf ears on top of the girls head, having the same color palette as her hair

A big fluffy wolf tail that could cover the entire bottom half of her body, also matching her hair in color.

Chocolate toned skin. Her body was small and curvy. If she were to stand up she would come to about 4'11. 

The girl was wearing a simple long sleeve, off the shoulder white dress, with a yellow bow tied around the waist. 

One could say she looked like an angel.

Others might say a monster.

But to the ones that would get to know this young woman.

She is Arrow Stone.


	2. ~2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma finds arrow part 1

The echo of the fall rippled across the forest into west city. Sirens started blaring, awakening the residents and notifying a certain blue haired women. This was Bulma Breifs heir to the C.C.

Falling out of bed with a Yelp. She quickly Scrambled up off the floor and threw on a jacket with some slippers and running out the front door. Clicking the top of a casple that had a C.C Brand helicopter, jumping and taking off. Excited to see just what made such a booming sound.

To be continued.....


	3. the story continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma finds Arrow part 2
> 
> 'thoughts'   
> "talk"

**3rd POV ( 3 days before frieza and goku's arivel)**

Bulma was pushing the helicopter to it's limits but it still seemed like it was too slow.

' _come on! why won't you go faster. Ever since namek there hasn't been anything exciting to do. Vegeta's out in space in the gravity chamber, which he stole! Yamcha's out doing kami knows what! and I'm stuck at home bored. But I have a feeling with whatever this thing is. it's going to be worth it. it has to be.'_ With pure determination as her guide, Bulma pushed the helicopter past it's limits-nearly breaking it in the process- and continued to head on.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to find the crash site. Being that a good amount of tree's where torn down and broken. an uneasy feeling started to grow in her stomach but she pushed it down and started her decent onto the crumbled forest ground.

Bulma landed the helicopter and jumped, out putting it back in it's capsel and started to walk around the area. why of all places the crash came from was a forest, and a dense one at that, she had no idea. Finally coming up on the crash site, bulma was surprised at and slightly scared what she saw. The crater that the crash caused huge. Dirt and broken parts of tree's where everywhere. but what surprised her the most was the object, well person in said crater.

Bulma slide down into the crater nearly tripping on some rocks, coming at a stop next to the body, now with a closer look to see, was female and unconscious. And was not in good condition either. her very long white and purple hair was matted and dirty, along with the rest of her body. Bruises and various kinds of cuts riddled all over her body, some in fact where still bleeding. Bulma could tell because of the short white dress the girl was wearing. "that has to be painful _."_ nearly tearing up at the state of this mystery girl, Bulma took another look at battered, still breathing, female doing a double take and just noticing the wolf like ears and tail that the female in question, also in bad condition. ' _I'll have to ask her what her name is when she wakes up. now let's just hope she's not to heavy.'_ Lifting the girl up bridel style, Bulma was surprised and worried at just how light the girl was. almost like a feather. Bulma climbed out the crater, well the best she could with the body she was holding. walked over to the area she landed on, and took the helicopter out of it's capsel. 

Opening one of it's side doors with an available hand and slowly set the battered and bloody girl down in the seat. closing the door after she was done. jogging back to the crater, Bulma looked around the area seeing if she missed anything. And surely as fate would seem she did. To the left of her was a small chest, around the same size of a piggy bank. picking it up and placing it on her lap, Bulma flipped the small latch, opening the chest to see a pair of gold circular bells, Around the size of her hand.

"oh wow, these are beautiful." she said in awe. closing the chest and latch, she took another good look at it and noticed the engraved name at the top. " 'Arrow Stone'. huh so that's her name, or at least I think it is. well I'll just ask her when she's better. and then I'll give this to her, if the chest is even hers. but until then I'll just put it up for now."

And with that said, Bulma got up and walked back to he helicopter. She hoped in placing the chest next to her on the passenger's seat, started the aircraft and flew back home. looking up to the rearview mirror, And taking one last glance at the girl or 'Arrow' with a small smile and one final thought. 

_' I hope you'll be alright. And I can't wait to meet you. Arrow Stone.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next couple chapters are going to be short. i wanna say the next 3 to 4. but after that they are gonna be much longer. i have school and other things to do but hopefully i can get those things done and pist better chapters.


	4. healing

**( 2 days before frieza's and goku's arrival)**

_Beep beep beep_

The sound of a heart monitor filled the room as Bulma walked in. Checking Arrow's vitals and looking over her injuries, making sure they were ok. Bulma had changed Arrow's clothes since the dress she was wearing was torn and dirty. It was beyond saving. The wolf girl was now in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top. Lifting the tank top up bulma saw that the bandages on her stomach were slightly bloody. 

Sighing, bulma grabbed some fresh bandages and cream. Slowly and carefully undoing the old bandages and throwing them out. Picking up the cream she gently put some on the wounds. Bulma paused when she heard a small groan, looking up at Arrow, seeing that her face was twisted in pain. Bulma quickly but gently wrapped the new bandages on the wounds, grabbing her stuff and walked out. stopping at the door, looking back over her shoulder, a small smile fell on her face as a thought ran through her head.

' _Don't make me wait to long Arrow, we're gonna be the best of friend's. I can just feel!"_ And with that thought, she quietly walked out and closed the door.


	5. Hello

"H..ey..wa..ke...p"

_what was that?_

"Excuse me? Are you listening. Hey! don't you ignore me!" _I don't even know who you are. what, what's going on here? Why is it so dark. i can't see anything..! Ok Arrow just calm down. everything's gonna be fine. you just gotta open your eyes. just like that strange voice said_! A bright light flooded my vision. wincing, i put my are over my head while trying to sit up. "Hey, you okay?" A soft voice questioned. Turning my head to the right. I saw a very pretty blue haired lady. Realizing i was just staring at her, i quickly looked away and answered her. 

" y-yeah I'm okay, but uh w-who are you and w-where am i?" i questioned back.

"Oh good you can speak! My name is Bulma Brief and you're in my home, i brought you here after you crashed." answering, smiling at me.

_oh that's nice..._ WAIT _WHAT?!_

I looked at her like she was crazy. and all she did was giggle and smile in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone I'm sorry it's taking so long to post chapters. But I'll try to put one out every week, so you all won't have to wait like every 4 weeks. that's all i wanted to say. have a good life everyone! and i'm sorry the chapters are so so short, i'll try and make them longer but it is hard to write these but plz be patient with me and i'll do my best. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there to anyone who decided to check out my story. This is my first time writing a story on AO3 and I hope it turns out good. This will be a slow burn love story. I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
